User talk:Mr.Conductor2011
Welcome, Mr.Conductor2011! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Mr.Conductor2011 page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 19:52, August 24, 2011 Re: Please Stop I'm not removing anything from your userpage. All I'm doing is deleting the edit images that you've uploaded to the Wikia. When you upload an image to your page, it has a broader scope than you realize. That same image is open to the entire Wikia. Whenever someone edits one page, it effects the whole site. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) but in the process its being deleted from my page Mr.Conductor2011 02:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)mr.conductor2011 Re: Edits You added the video incorrectly, so I removed it. Then you added something about you trying to find it, which was also added incorrectly and incredibly informal. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 17:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: thank you You're welcome. All you had to do was undo your edits. LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 18:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Let it Snow Being Deleted It was deleted because that "Let it Snow" page was a spam page. The real one isn't deleted.Fanofthomas 02:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: whoever made this page is RIGHT You think I care that there are whiny kids who don't understand life because their parents have never even said "no" to them? You and the two other spoiled kids on there need to grow up and wise up. Not everything goes your own way and you can't always blame the people in authority. I'm doing what admins do, patrolling the Wikia looking for spam, vandalism, duplicate images, and what not. So is it my fault that you haven't looked around to see what's already on the Wikia? It's not as if I'm hiding any of it from you either. It's all in plain sight if you'd just look. Read the rules again and when your block is over, I hope that you'll prove yourself a more productive member. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You stole my username Um, did you take my username?Mr.Conductor 23:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC)